


Priorities

by ithappenedonenight



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithappenedonenight/pseuds/ithappenedonenight
Summary: Turns out it's not that hard to make Becker blush. Early season four drabble.





	Priorities

It was almost worth it just to see Becker blush. He had volunteered to take them by a Tesco on the way to the company flat. After a year living off two backpacks worth of supplies, the shinny white shelves stuffed with food were overwhelming. Abby and Connor ran back and forth between the aisles pointing with glee at things they never thought they’d see again. (PAPRIKA FLAVORED CRISPS! NOODLES IN A CUP! CUPS!)

Even though technically they were only supposed to be getting the essentials, they kept piling more and more into the cart. Becker did his best to arrange his face in its proper soldier boy facade as bag after bag of crisps were added to the mix, followed by chocolate digestives and three types of cheese. Then shampoo, conditioner, a razor and even a wand of mascara. It was the double-sized box of extra-strength condoms (added by Abby) and Connor’s subsequent high five that did it in the end. This obviously was not a situation covered in basic training. 

Becker’s ears were still red as he calmly fed all of the items through the self-checkout scanner and then helped them lug bags back into the car. 

“Admit it,” Abby said to the crimson commando. “Life is just more interesting with us around.”


End file.
